Fullmetal Gray on Deck
by LuckyFanGirl
Summary: (Will update later) Its about Allen, Edward and Alphonse on a big journey on the S.S. Tipiton.
1. Chapter 1: The Ship

Chapter 1

A nice great morning in Resmbol. Edward Elric with is younger brother Alphonse are drawing a circle to transmute something for Whinry's birthday.

"Hey, Ed, are you sure this is the right one," questioned Al. "Yea, and did you bring the stuff to make it with," asked Ed.

"Yep."

"Then lets do it."

They clapped their hands together and placed them on the edge of the circle. Then without noticing, they fainted and got teleported to another world.

When they awakened, a young man with white hair was sitting near them.

"Oh, your awake, that's good. I thought you died," said the young man. "Good to see your ok."

Edward with a confused smile said "Where are we. AL, I think I had it wrong … again. Man, Whinry's going to kill me!"

The young man with white hair said "Well I just got up myself not too long ago. Besides, why is your friend here in a suit of armor?"

"Um, well, because…"

"Because it's for his training!" Ed cut off Al.

"There's something you don't hear every day," said the young man. "Oh yea, forgot to tell you my name, Allen Walker. What is your guy's names?"

"Name's Edward Elric, and this guy in the suit of armor is my younger brother, Alphonse."

"It's a pleaser to meet you Allen," said Al cheerfully.

Just then a ship's horn bellowed through the town. "Hey a ship is about to take off, should we head on it," asked Allen.

"Why not, I mean there is nothing on this place so let's go," Ed said. So they raced to the ship.

A man said with a microphone "Kids stay near your parents at all times during the ship ride. Thank you, have a nice day on the S.S. Tipton."

"Three teenagers ready to aboard the ship," said Allen to the man. "Why, but of course, three teens and going to school on this boat. You are new here?" said the man.

"Yep," they all said.

"Before I let you on, my I ask you to take off you suit of… armor."

"Its part of my training and if I take it off I'll not become like my older brother," said Al.

"Well if it is for your training, why not," the man said. 'Oh great, more morons on the boat,' he said under his breath. "Oh and you guys have to work so here are the papers you guys need to fill out."

They filled them out like this:

Name: Allen Walker

Age: 15

Opp.: I have an anti-Akuma wepon that I use to help. I also have an eye that can see Akuma.

Grades: Never went to school besides work.

Name: Edward Elric

Age: 16

Opp.: I can create stuff.

Grades: Never really paid attention to that.

Name: ALphonse Elric

Age: 15

Opp.: I can create objects with something else.

Grades: As and Cs

And so they gave the papers back to the man. "Okay, you guys get a room next to the other morons. Floor 2 room 221."

"Thank you, Mr…" said Ed.

"Name's Mr. Mosby," said the man. "And here is a card for you to use until you get some money."

So they headed to their room.

"I can't sleep at all so, Ed and Allen, you guys take the beds," said Al.

"You sure," said Allen.

"Yea."

Edward was thinking to himself not really paying attention to their conversation. He thought of Whinry and Pianko. 'What are they going to say?'

"Hey Edward, you listening," said Allen. "School starts tomorrow and…"

"Allen, he's thinking about Whinry," said Al.

"You mean HIS girlfriend," said Allen.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND," yelled Ed. "I'm a little pissed that I missed her birthday. Al and I where making her something and it went wrong."

"Well lets get some rest," Allen said.

"Okay, and its weird," said Ed. "You're the only person that didn't say anything about how tall I am."

"We're sort of the same height so it doesn't really matter. Does it?" said Allen.

"Okay, good night everyone," said Ed.

"Night," said Allen.

They went to bed on that ship that night.


	2. Chapter 2: What happened after they left

Chapter 2:

Back at Resmbol, Whriny decided to check on Ed and Al, who are not there anymore.

She walked over and said "How are you gu… Where'd they go?"

Pianko came up to Whinry saying "Is everything all right out here?"

"No of course not. They are gone, did the military need them and took them while I wasn't looking," said Whinry, worried.

"Well lets contact the government and see if they took them, if not lets go for a search party," said Piako.

"Okay, I hope he's alright thought," Whinry said.

So they contacted Colonel Mustang and he said "that he hasn't seen him sence yesterday after he said that his 'girlfriend's' birthday is today."

"I'm not his girlfriend," Whinry said with a blush.

Mustang just laughed and said "Relax I was kidding. Anyway, we'll send out our best men to help you out. And one of them you'll recognize right away."

Once the men got there, Major General Armstrong was looking around at the scene.

"Hey Major," said Whinry with a smile. "So that what the Colonel meant when he said that I would recognize one of them."

"Hey Whriny, one question, what where the boys doing before they vanished."

"They where transmuting something for me, I guess, but other than that I don't know," said Whinry.

"Thanks for telling me that, also the transmutation circle isn't one for making something," Major Armstrong said with a frown.

"Then what is it for," asked Whinry.

"Its not one you would see every day, what where those boys thinking when they drew this."

The men finished looking at the scene, they headed back but Major Armstrong stayed to help Whinry out with this.

"Don't worry Whinry, they'll be back but you have to wait, they'll be fine, they have each other," said Major Armstrong with a tear. "You just have to wait."

"Yea I know but I'm worried, and once he gets back, I'll hit him with my wrench!" Whinry said, worried.

"All right lets get some rest and continue the search tomorrow," Pianko said.

So they went to bed, but Whinry stayed up worrying about Ed and Al.

Finally after an hour, she fell fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The scare

Chapter 3

Back to the S. S. Tipton.

The next day was school, work, and play. They played Basket ball because that's what they can do. Ed, Al, and Allen are on one team. On the other team is Zack, Woody, and Markus. Zack is the dumb twin, Cody is the smart twin. Woody is as dumb as Zack, maybe dumber. Next we have Markus, he is known as Li'Li to his fans.

At the end the score was 23 to 23, one more point to win on either side.

"Okay guys one more point to win, pass it to Al," said Ed.

"Okay," said the other two.

"Break!" they yelled.

The start of the last match, and Ed runs up and passes the ball to Al and he shoots the basket and they win.

"Yea! My first game and I won!" Ed shouted out with joy.

"Wait this is your first game? Dude, then that was beginners luck," Markus said.

"Maybe you guy…"

"Why don't you shut up and say great game," Al interrupted Ed.

After that little commotion, the boys headed to Ed, Al, and Allen's room.

"So this is your room and I just noticed, Edward, why do you have that long sleeved shirt on? And how old are you guys," asked Zack.

"I'm 16, my younger brother is 15 and this guy with the white hair is 15, right," said Ed.

"That's correct," said Allen.

"Well then why is the oldest one the shor…" Woody was saying before was interrupted by Al.

"Please don't say it, he'll go crazy on you."

"What were you going to say Woody," Ed said with a sly smile.

"Um, um, nothing. Please don't kill me!" Woody ran screaming out of the room.

"Great brother, we're going to lose a friend because of you," said Al sad.

"Yea well he was saying about my height! And you know I don't like that," Ed said a little bit mad.

"Just forget it you guys, he is scared of anything. And he thought a girl was a mermaid," Zack laughed at his own remark.

"Hey, should we head to bed to get some rest for school tomorrow," asked Allen.

"Yea, night you guys, get some good rest," said Zack.

"All right, see you guys," said Ed.

Markus and Zack walked out of the room to head to there room.

"Well its night two and we made some friends. Even though Edward made Woody run screaming out of the room."

"Hey he almost called my short," Ed said with a vein popping out of his head.

"Well lets so rest for tomorrow," Allen said cheerfully.

So Allen and Edward went to sleep while Alphonse couldn't sleep at all. Only reason is because he can't sleep in this form at all.


	4. Chapter 4: They Sky

Chapter 4

The next day.

"Morning," said Allen with a yawn.

Ed who was already up said "Morning to you, too." Not noticing that he had his tank top on.

Allen saw his arm was made of metal. He said "W-why the heck is your arm that way? Not like I should be judging."

"Oh this," said Ed. "Its auto mail, a friend of made it for me because I lost my right arm in an… incident."

"Okay," said Allen. "Oh no, we're going to be late for school!"

"Relax, we're going to make it in time," AL said.

They rushed to get ready and ran down stairs. Allen and Ed ate breakfast; Al couldn't, because of the armor.

They rushed to class after breakfast.

Ms. Tutwiler, there teacher, was about to begin class as they walked in.

"You're a little bit late, what took you guys so long," asked the teacher.

"Um, because we didn't wake up early enough. Sorry Ms. Tutwiler," said Al, with a bow.

"Well I'll let it slide this time but don't do it again ok," said Ms. Tutwiler in a sweet kind voice.

"Ok," Allen, Ed and Al said together.

After school was out, all the kids got together and decided to play a game sort of like MW3 or anything like that.

"Okay guys, today we got 3 new people and we're going to teach them how to play," said Zack happily.

"It's quite easy to learn, heck, I even know how to play it," said Cody, Zack's twin brother.

"Is it safe," Al asked.

"Of course it is," said Zack, laughing.

"Al come on, it's just a game," said Ed, while getting handed a gun. "So is this for the game, sorry I have to ask because I never played it."

"Yep, let's get our grove on guys," said Zack handing out the rest of the guns.

They played and played the game until night time, right before the curfew.

"Good game guys," yelled Allen.

"Yea and tomorrow we'll do something else like…" Zack was entrusted by a shake of the boat. "What the heck was that?"

Edward had a scared face; he knew something was going to happen, something big.

"Edward, what's the matter. Come on we need to see what's happening," Al said to his brother.

Then Ed ran out the doors to the sky deck. The sky was black and purple all over. "It looks like someone did it," Ed said with a low voice. "It is happening right in front of my eyes."

Al ran up behind Edward after he said it. He looks up at the sky. "I now know what's happening, you do right."

Ed got up and grinned "I hope it's her that's coming."

"It may be her," Al said.

Allen came up behind them and said "What is happening here, and why are you grinning Edward?"

"Someone from our world is coming here," Ed points to the sky "This is what happened before we got here. Wait a minute… OH GREAT THE DUMBASS IS COMING ISN'T HE. OH GREAT. Unless it's her, I don't know."

"Language my dear sir," said Mr. Mosby hearing Edward cuss.

"Sorry sir," said Ed.

The black sky with purple vanished and a person appeared before them. Not just one but two of them.

"Who are you," Ed, Al, and Allen said.


	5. Chapter 5: Before the Two People Came

Chapter 5

Before the sky changed all black and purple. Back at Resmbol:

As Roy Mustang and Whinry walk off the train to head to the military area, Roy had an idea. "There might be a way to get you there too get you there too meet your lo…" he said before Whinry hit him with a wrench.

"He's not my _love_; he's just a friend that I fix his auto mail for. I hope he didn't break it," said Whinry with a blush.

"I kid, but there might be a way, but we have to get to my office in central," Roy said to Whinry.

They headed onto the train to head to central. "Are you sure there is a way to go to where Ed and Al are," ask Whinry worried about them.

"Yea, but first… ow," he said now feeling the pain from the hit.

"Are you ok, oh no, I hit you to hard, sorry," she said.

"It's alright just a little scratch, but as I was saying, first we need to get to my office."

"Ok, I guess I'll wait a little longer then."

They arrived at central and Major Armstrong was waiting for them. "Ah, hello Major. What brings you too the train station," Roy asked.

"Just here to see how Whinry's doing," said Armstrong. He was a tall guy with muscles, plus he wears the same uniform as Roy. "Apparently you brought her with you; you did tell her we did locate them."

"Well, not exactly where but we can use Alchemy to bring you to where they are," Roy said. "But you might not be able to come back here for a while or not at all. It is your choice to go if you please, but we aren…" he was interrupted by Whinry.

"I'll go, I know how Ed felt when he joined the military now. So I'll do this, so what do I have to do to get there," she asked.

"Let's head to my office so I can tell you more about it," Roy said.

They hopped into a car to head to the military office in central. They went to Roy's office. He went into one of his decks and got out a alchemy book. He flips through it and says "I found it."

"You did," Whinry said with a little joy.

"It says here in order to go there, another person must be present in order for it to work. Not the caster but someone else in the room," Roy said. "Mustang."

"Yes, sir," said Armstrong.

"I would like you to go with this girl on her journey. I will cast it so you guys can get Edward and Alphonse back here safely," Roy said with a stern voice.

"Well, I don't have a problem with that, do you Whinry," Armstrong asked to Whinry.

"Nope, let's go," she said cheerfully.

Roy draws a transmutation circle on the ground, big enough for the two to get in. "Get in the circle and I'll do it."

They get in it and the room fielded with black and purple everywhere.

"Sir, this doesn't look good," said Armstrong.

"Don't worry, it said in the book that it is suppose to be like this," Roy said to Armstrong.

Within a few seconds, the two vanished and Roy sighed in relief.

"Hopefully they made it," he said walking to his desk.


End file.
